


waiting for my tomorrow (or should i say goodbye)

by tocourtdisaster



Series: 15 Pairings [7]
Category: Bones
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tocourtdisaster/pseuds/tocourtdisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She starts to walk towards him, but seems to decide otherwise and leans on a table a few feet from where he's standing. They're in almost the same spots they were in when all this started.</i> A missing scene from "The Tough Man in the Tender Chicken."</p>
            </blockquote>





	waiting for my tomorrow (or should i say goodbye)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Goodbye" by Sean Fournier.

Everyone knows.

Everyone knows and it's so incredibly awkward and Wendell just wants to curl up in a corner somewhere quiet and die of embarrassment, but no one is letting him. There's the case and the comments and oh, God, why had he kissed her back?

She'd just looked so sad when she was talking about that pig. He hadn't wanted her to look sad anymore, so he'd opened his wallet and given her all the cash he had, all forty-five dollars of emergency beer money he'd had on him, and she'd smiled.

And then she kissed him.

It could have ended there. Sure, it would've been awkward, but it couldn't have been any worse than what's actually happened and everything would've been okay after a few days. But, no, he couldn't just leave well enough alone, could he? He had to go and _kiss her back_.

But, God, it was _amazing_. She did this _thing_ with her tongue, and Wendell's getting wound up just thinking about it, and then he lost his lab coat and his hands were under her shirt and neither of them had even cared that they were in her office and that anyone could walk in at any moment and see them.

He shakes his head, hoping the motion will somehow dislodge the memory, and steps into Angela's office, rapping his knuckles against the open door. Angela's sitting at her desk, sketch pad open in front of her, one pencil flying over the page in her hand, another held between her lips like a cigarette.

"Just a second," she mumbles around the pencil. Or at least that's what Wendell things she's trying to say, since what she actually said sounded more like "Jsh a sknd." After a minute, she sets her pencils down and looks up. "Oh. Hi, Wendell." He doesn't think she could sound less excited if she tried.

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier," he says, knowing he's not sorry for kissing her, but that he can pretend to be sorry for kissing her if it'll mean the end of all the awkwardness.

"No, Wendell, I should be the one to apologize," she says, standing. She starts to walk towards him, but seems to decide otherwise and leans on a table a few feet from where he's standing. They're in almost the same spots they were in when all this started. "I shouldn't have jumped you like that. It's just that Sweets said something to me earlier and I was reacting to that as much as to anything else and I'm sorry for how awkward things got after that."

"So how do we fix it?" Because Wendell _does_ want to fix it, even if that means that he and Angela can only ever be friends from now on. He likes her too much as a friend to risk losing that because of one moment that, while wonderful, shouldn't end up being the defining moment of their relationship.

"I figure we've got three possible choices," Angela says, ticking them off on her fingers as she continues. "We can pretend it never happened. We can acknowledge it happened and not take things any further and deal with the weirdness for a while. Or we can acknowledge it and then see where things go from there." She's not looking at him as she finishes and it's weird because Wendell's never known Angela to be shy about anything, least of all her sex life, and it makes him uncomfortable that she's uncomfortable.

"Whatever you want, Angela," he tells her. "I trust you."

"Even though I'm the one who got us into this whole mess?" she asks, finally meeting his eye.

"Yeah," he says and he means it.

"You know I haven't been in a relationship since Roxie and I split up." Her tone's too casual and Wendell tries to tamp down on the hope he feels building in his chest, but is mostly unsuccessful. "I might screw this up."

"Or I might," Wendell puts in and can't help but smile. "I take it we're giving this a shot?"

"Yeah, I guess we are." Angela's smile is a bit embarrassed but radiant at the same time and Wendell just can't help himself, so he crossed the few feet between them and kisses her. It's lingering and sweet and they're both grinning like idiots when they break apart.

"Okay then," Angela says with a laugh, leaning against Wendell's chest and it's almost the most natural thing in the world for him to rest his hands on her waist and press a kiss to her temple.

"You wanna get a drink?" Wendell really doesn't want to move right now, but he figures they can't stay like this forever. For one, the janitors would completely ruin the mood when they came by to do their rounds.

"Sounds great." And there's that smile again, the one that Wendell's fairly certain will rule over him from here on in. And he's fairly certain that he doesn't care.

He smiles back.

**

**end**


End file.
